U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,088 describes a tuner that includes a local oscillator and a mixer for converting an RF signal to an IF signal. The local oscillator has only one tunable oscillating portion for generating an oscillator signal. A controllable frequency divider divides the frequency of the oscillator signal so that the receiver is able to tune through the UHF and VHF bands. The controllable frequency divider is controlled to divide by 1, 2, 4, 8, or 16.